The Seven Boxed Orphans
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: "You almost burned the apartment down!" "I didn't know it would blow up! Besides the microwave still works!" "Wait, what happened to my microwave?"-crack-"Guys!The plates aren't plastic! How awesome is that?" "What the hell did I just get myself into?"
1. Chapter 1: Seven Bundles of Trouble

Sava: I KNOW I KNOW! Why am I uploading ANOTHER STORY! The truth is…I don't know. This wouldn't leave me alone! But for those of you reading the Shinrua and the sequel I'm revising them in my notebook and I'll update the sequel sometime soon…I promise…! But for now it's time to torture Yukimi! ;) Please drop a review or suggestion! I can do requests for awhile~

Yukimi: Rain-chan/Sava does not own Nabari No ou (Thank you God) but does own the seven children and this plot/story.

* * *

><p>The world, fate, life in general, and God just seemed to hate Yukimi Kazuhiko. They had tricked him into thinking everything was good what with his writing going so well, Yoite deciding to spend more time with Miharu which left the house mostly empty, and there hadn't been a mission in a while. Everything had been going great, perfect even.<p>

Then it crashed and exploded into fire about two days ago.

He really shouldn't have picked up the phone. Especially when the caller ID was '. ORPH' he really shouldn't have answered but of course he did, like the idiot he was at times.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sir, my name is-"

"I'm not buying."

"But-"

"I'm not interested in whatever the hell you're selling. I never got my watch from the other company!"

"Sir, CONGRAGULATIONS! Your prize will arrive tomorrow!" The man quickly got out.

"Wait a second! What did I win? What are you talking about! Hello? Hello!" He'd yelled into his home phone before placing in back in its cradle with a groan. "Stupid kids and their damn pranks. This is why children shouldn't have phones." He mumbled as he went back to his computer to finish his final article for the week.

It was that very night when things started to go wrong. He got a call around eight that evening from his editor. His final article hadn't been sent properly. With a string of curses and flash-drive in hand he left his apartment to meet with the editor at a local café just an hour or so from his apartment.

The smell of ground coffee beans was heavy and filled his nose as his ice coloured eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He'd never liked this shop. The atmosphere was too suspicious and secretive. The only reason he'd gone along with this place was because the coffee was legendary and actually kept him awake when he needed to pull an all nighter or two, though the price for even a small cup was a little too high for his taste.

He spotted his editor, a female of medium height with long black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a gray suit but though professional looking, blended into the shop's atmosphere. Keiko Sakamoto was his newest editor after his former one retired. It wasn't common, he had a few different editors to be honest but she was one of the only females.

"Mr. Kazuhiko, thank you for coming on such short notice. I hope you don't mind but I've already ordered what you usually get." That was another thing; she had a very good memory. She had the ability to remember a person's likes and dislikes even if she hadn't seen them in months. It had been unsettling at first but Yukimi grew used to it and just accepted it after awhile, it was simpler that way.

She opened one of her two bags, taking out a laptop and handing it to him as she began to flip through her agenda book and notes. "I'm afraid only half of the article was sent properly, the other half was jumbled. Your report for last Wednesday has done well and you have many letters from the publisher." She flipped one of the pages, "The interview with Gakken Co Ltd. has been approved. They've scheduled a meeting for next Tuesday at four."

Yukimi plugged in his flashdrive, clicking on the document needed and handing the computer over to Keiko to look over. Several minutes later she stopped, "the fourth paragraph needs a bit more revising, can you list more examples?"

They went back to their respective activities until their drinks arrived. Yukimi sipped at his coffee as Keiko drank her plum tea. "The meeting you wanted with Bungeishunju was cancelled. They couldn't meet this Friday. Should I reschedule for the next available date or not bother?"

"Reschedule, the next available date is fine." Yukimi stated after stopping to think. He really wanted that interview. Being a freelance writer was great and all but he got lazy from time to time and with things quieting down he wanted to occupy just a little more time for something else. Maybe he'd take his sister's advice and write a book or a picture like she suggested. Though he couldn't see himself writing a picture book, it just seemed stupid.

"I also have a few other projects my boss has for you. There optional but could help you in the long run." Keiko said as she poured herself another cup of tea. She had already laid three folders on the table before him. He picked them up, one by one and browsed, looking for anything that caught his fancy. He sighed and placed them back on the table, nothing.

"I can dig up a few more and have them sent in three days time, if you'd like." She offered and Yukimi nodded, "Do you want anything specific?"

"No more make-up and just make sure it's interesting." He was really getting bored of weather, make-up, clothing, and regular articles he didn't care about. He wanted something different, something that made him think and not want to call up his sister and have her help write half of it.

It was almost ten when he left and drove back towards his apartment. Yukimi was ten minutes away from sleeping when his cellphone rang. With a groan he answered and after a heated discussion he turned around on his way to a meeting with another editor. Somehow two of his papers hadn't been mailed correctly and to avoid that problem again they needed him to come in. It didn't help that he would have to drive for another twenty-five minutes and spend who knows how long there and then leave. Tonight was really turning out to suck.

He stumbled into his apartment around two in the morning, just barely managing to make it into his bed before passing out fully clothed and not caring. He'd been hounded by one of his editors and yelled at by someone else for making the wuss cry. His night hadn't been a good one and all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

><p>Yukimi stirred from his slumber at one in the afternoon only he could faintly hear the television in the other room blaring a commercial about juice or some new phone, he really didn't care. 'When did I turn the TV on?' He thought as he shuffled to his bedroom door. He sleepily opened the door only for smoke to bombard his nose and make his eyes water. He coughed as he placed his hand over his nose and mouth, heading towards the living room to open the window.<p>

He nearly tripped over a huge box in the middle of his living room and then a…doll(?) before finally reaching the window. He flung it open, breathing in the sweet, clean oxygen as the smoke began to drift out. With a sigh he looked down only to meet a pair of russet coloured eyes. The intruder screamed when Yukimi reached to grab her, even biting his hand before running towards the kitchen.

"Shit!" Yukimi yelled as he grasped his injured hand and brought it closer to inspect it. He could see almost a perfect set of teeth marks on his hand but thankfully they weren't too deep. With an angry grunt he moved towards the kitchen, glancing around until he heard a small noise coming from under the sink. He bent down and pulled open the small wooden doors and quickly scooped up the kid by the waist. "NO! The ogre got me! Kiku, Kiku save me! He's gonna eat me!" She shrieked and Yukimi sighed, there was more than one.

"Kiko, please calm down. He isn't an ogre." Yukimi turned around only to see another kid who looked exactly like the one he'd caught only with shorter hair and was male.

"Living room." Yukimi stated as he began to walk in that direction. Kiku climbed up and sat down as Kiko was let go, climbing up to sit next to him. "He's gonna eat us, Kiku."

"I'm not going to eat you." Yukimi barked as he turned off the TV, "Why are you in my house?"

"We came earlier with the others, you signed the form and when we all awoke we were in that box."

"Whoa, wait, there are more of you brats?" Yukimi asked, he felt a head ache coming on.

"Yes, you found Kiko and myself. It's only a matter of time before the others appear also." He stated and for someone as small as him he seemed very intelligent.

"How old are you two?" He found himself asking and didn't really expect the answer he received, "Six."

"Kiku! There you are and Kiko's with you also! Man you gotta see-" The new arrival stopped talking when he noticed Yukimi standing there. He rubbed his scruffy chestnut coloured hair that let his ears poke through and show off that one was pierced, taking his red bandana off revealed his dark amber, almost auburn coloured eyes. "I guess I'm caught also, huh?"

He retied his bandana on his arm before walking over and jumped onto the couch next to the twins, smiling a mile a minute. "Sup dude? I'm Noriyuki, Magician extraordinaire! You met the Sakurada twins here already I'm guessing?"

"How old are you?" Yukimi asked, this one seemed really annoying and would be handful.

"Eight! How old are you? Forty?"

"No, brat, I'm twenty-seven!" He yelled and the kid held his hands up with a mischievous smile, Yukimi noticed he had sharp canines.

"So thirty, wow, you're _really _old!"

"Why you little!" Yukimi started but was cut off by the arrival of three more children.

"There you all are." He was a boy no older that the smartass sitting on the couch only he had long navy blue hair in a loose ponytail that cascaded over his left shoulder. His eyes were cloudy gray and looked everywhere but at Yukimi.

"Yuu! Dude, this guy's thirty!"

"Twenty-seven." Yukimi muttered as he face palmed.

"I'm Yuu Himura, seven years old but don't let my age fool you." He boasted as he went to sit by Noriyuki.

Yukimi just nodded, there were two more introductions he'd need to get to before he could get these kids out of his house. Had their mother's forgotten them or did they wander off and somehow get in? He looked at the next to expectantly, they seemed to be the oldest of the group in his living room, waiting for them to sit.

"Hydrangea. I'm eleven." The girl stated. She had really long and curly violet-hyacinth coloured hair with two roses that were the same color laced into each side of her head. Her eyes were nearly the same color, only half a shade lighter.

The boy standing next to her had his arms crossed, silver eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at Yukimi in defiance. His golden dirty blonde hair falling slightly into his eyes to complete the look and…Shit, Yukimi really had to stop writing fashion articles.

"Where's Shi?" He asked, "We won't talk until she's here."

"Great, there's another brat running around." Yukimi groaned before giving them a stern look, "You all better not leave this room or that couch while I'm gone." With several nods and 'Ok's later he left the living room to search for the last child.

He checked all the cupboards in the kitchen and had thoroughly searched almost every room when Yukimi entered his room. He noticed the closet door was slightly ajar and went to investigate. He slid it open fully and glanced around his wardrobe, not seeing anything different, he slid the door closed and was ready to give up when he heard a small whimper from his laundry hamper.

Yukimi moved over to the overflowing, tall basket and peered into it. He cautiously moved a few dirty shirts aside and picked up the sniffling child. He was slightly taken aback, having picked up upside down in the first place, when he caught sight of her lightly tanned skin that stood out in contrast to her white hair. It wasn't even like that Kouichi guy's hair, hers was pure white. Another unsettling thing was her eyes; the left was china blue while the right was some red-pink color. She was also, probably, younger than Kiko and Kiku.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked slightly nervous, he wasn't sure how to deal with crying kids.

"I-I got l-lost and I fell and hit my head." Her voice came out in a small sob.

"Ummm…Don't worry, you're not bleeding and the pain will go away…" Yukimi tried and it seemed to work a little.

"Who are you?" She asked as her sniffles began to subside.

"Yukimi Kazuhiko." He answered as he began to head back to the living room. "What's your name?"

"Shi Mukara. I'm almost seven years old." Shi replied as she relaxed, "Are you the new Guardian?"

"New guardian? What are you talking about?" He walked towards the couch where he let her down, she ran towards the blonde, tripping in her haste, "Aki!"

"Shi! Did the ogre try to eat you? Did he hurt you?" Kiko asked as she jumped off the couch. Hydrangea moved to hold Shi's hand as the blonde boy patted her head.

"No, he saved me from the hamper." Shi said, causing Yuu and Noriyuki to laugh.

"I'm Akiyo, almost thirteen. Who are you?" The oldest boy asked as he turned back to the matter at hand.

"That's Yuki!" Shi stated, "He's our new guardian!"

"What, whoa, hold up a second I'm not your guardian! Just why are you all in my house!"

"We were delivered in that box. Here's the letter," Akiyo stated as he handed him an envelope.

Yukimi tore it open and began to read through,

Dear, Yukimi Kazuhiko

We congratulate you on volunteering to take care of these seven orphans. They shall be staying under your care for the next six-to-eight months…

He skimmed through the long two page letter and by the end Yukimi was ready to take his gun, put it to his head, and pull the trigger. "EIGHT *#^%!$ MONTHS!" He yelled and Akiyo quickly covered Shi's ears as Kiku and Kiko covered each others.

"Language, children and ladies are present." Hydrangea pointed out.

"Potty mouth!" Kiko stated as she pointed accusingly at him but Yukimi could care less right now. He wanted to go back to sleep and wake up from this nightmare already but no matter how much he pinched himself he wasn't waking up.

"How do I send you back? Where the hell-" He started when Shi attached herself to his leg. "Please don't make us go! Please, pwease, pwease! I don't wanna live outside again!" She cried, wetting his pant leg with her tears and Yukimi suddenly found himself torn.

He had the option of kicking them out onto the street where they could starve and die but he would be done with them, or he kept them alive for the next few months and wouldn't feel guilt for kicking them out. Besides how could he say no to the child tightly latched to his leg, crying her eyes out and begging him?

'It's only for a few months, a few months and then I can return them. I'm sure I can get help. It'll all be okay." Yukimi chanted in his head as he sighed and picked Shi up. "Alright, you guys can stay but no crying."

Shi wiped away her tears and instantly brightened as did the other kids who smiled and chatted excitedly. "Where are we sleeping?" "I'm hungry!" "When will our stuff arrive?" "What's for lunch!"

Yukimi could feel a head ache coming on as the children bombarded him with questions.

"Can we have eggs?"

"You almost burned the apartment down!"

"I didn't know it would blow up! Besides the microwave still works!"

"Wait, what happened to my microwave?"

"Yuu…Tried boiling an egg but it exploded and the napkin caught fire!" Kiko chirped.

-crack-

"Guys! The plates aren't plastic! How awesome is that?"

"Noriyuki, I don't think that's wi-"

The sound of something falling could be heard.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" Yukimi asked himself as he face palmed.


	2. Chapter 2: Driving Yukimi Insane

_I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Watching Yukimi squirm is really fun and I'm sure some of you think so too. If you can drop a request or review for our seven adorable orphans, they'd love to hear from you!_

_Thank you to the two that did review! Also for the story alerts/favorites! Also, I haven't watched this series in awhile so if I get anything wrong feel free to correct me._

_Noriyuki: YEAH! Drop the amazing me a review~_

_I don't own Nabari No Ou or the Hoops and Yoyo quote used in this chapter but I own all seven orphans and this story!_

* * *

><p>Yukimi managed to make lunch and somehow managed to figure out where they would sleep, he highly doubted they were like Yoite and slept against the window most of the time. It was even more of a miracle when another box showed up, full of their belonging which wasn't much, mostly old, worn comforters and some personal items but not many articles of clothing. He never even saw a shoe within that box and the box just seemed to appear outside his door.<p>

Whoever stuck these kids with him really didn't want to get caught.

The kids went through the box, claiming their own possessions as Yukimi wearily started deciding who would be where and just where the items should be placed. An apartment plus seven kids wasn't the greatest idea and wouldn't make for comfortable living arrangements in the long run. He should consider moving but-

He caught himself, no way in hell! This shit was only temporary! If it really became a problem he'd consider taking half of them to live with his sister or someone else. "Dude, where are we sleeping?" He heard Noriyuki call as he stood a few feet away from him.

"You'll see." Yukimi said as he had an idea, the closet -er- room that he'd been meaning to clean out could work.

"Oh. Do you want us to put the stuff back in the box?" He asked, slightly deflated due to Yukimi's tone. The blonde just nodded as he groaned in exasperation, why had he done this again? Oh, yeah, bawling kids and the guilt would eat his alive. Damn, curse him and his inability to deal with crying children.

He opened the closet for ten seconds before closing it. He now remembered why he never wanted to go through the storage room. It was extremely messy and littered with a whole bunch of objects he'd long forgotten he owned. For example a painting that had been a gift from someone long forgotten, books that he read and hadn't read, even papers he'd written, folders, and so many other things. It was like he was a packrat with all that crap and cleaning it would be a nuisance. But he had to do this, if not he would have whiny children on his hands and he ran out of aspirin yesterday.

"Can we watch TV?" Shi asked just minutes into his cleaning. He only nodded, not caring as long as they were quiet and not bugging him. "Ok, thanks."

Not a minute later he could hear some cartoon playing but he continued working. They were quiet and leaving him alone. As he cleaned the room out he only left to get garbage bags and paper towels. It had been hours and he was almost done moving things into the hall when he was interrupted, again.

"What's this thing?" Kiko asked as she looked in awe at his old telescope.

"This is quite old but the blade isn't rusted." Kiku stated as he looked at one of Raikou's old swords that he left here a few years back…Before he...died.

In minutes all seven of them were looking through the items he's placed out in the hall, asking each other what some of the items were and occasionally asking him. From the large amount of junk they picked through and took things that caught their eye. Once all the items were out in the hall Yukimi turned to look at them. "If you all are going to stay you better go pick up a rag and help clean."

To his surprise they actually listened, only slightly hesitating, and came back with rags and even a duster. Yukimi led them through what to do, helping to carry buckets of soapy water as they scrubbed the room and furniture clean. By the end he was actually surprised that the room was actually spacious.

They moved two dressers in (One for the girls and the other for the boys), a bookshelf, and small table. Now he just had to figure out who would stay in there. The children began to move things, picking spots as they laid their blankets and the ones formally stored in their designated area, placing their few belongings on shelves that were here and there on the walls. The room was nearly complete.

"Wait, you all are going to sleep in here?" Yukimi asked, not sure if this was okay or not. Kiko quickly crushed her twin and Shi to her, "OF COURSE! You can't separate us! Never ever never!"

"Kiko, can't breathe." Kiku mumbled and Kiko quickly let go with a, "Sorry!"

"We're quite used to being together, it does not bother us." Hydrangea informed him as she placed a cardboard box by her pillow. Before he could reply their attention was drawn by Noriyuki and Yuu who seemed to be arguing over something.

"I said I want it!" Noriyuki argued as he tugged on the item, Yuu pulled it back towards himself with a glare etched on his face, "No, I saw it first!"

"No, I did!"

"I did!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"UH-HUH!"

With each denial they pulled harder and harder, their voices escalating as they fought.

Akiyo moved over and snatched the item, "Stop fighting, you guys are being ridiculous!" The two younger boys shared a look before tackling him, struggling to get the mysterious object. They pulled each other's hair, shoving each other as they wrestled on the floor.

"Stop pulling my hair!"

"Stop kicking me!"

"Get the hell off me!"

Next to him Kiku sighed as Hydrangea shook her head. Kiko and Shi frowned as they stood there, watching. Yukimi just about had enough when he stormed over, grabbing Akiyo and Noriyuki by their collars and lifted them away from each other as Yuu sat up, having gotten the item, from being at the bottom of the pile.

Yukimi glared at the three as he set the two back on the floor, "What the hell are you fighting over!"

Yuu hesitantly stood up and showed him the deck of playing cards. "Seriously, cards?"

"Yeah Dude, this'll help my magic tricks!" Noriyuki argued defensively.

"I can use these for my own hobby." Yuu stated and the two broke into a glaring match.

"There just cards, can't you pick something else to use?" Akiyo asked angrily, not seeing the point in the fight.

"You're crazy!" The two screamed at him.

"Why don't you share them?" Kiku presented, "You both can just combine what you want."

The two pondered this before they smiled mischievously at the other, agreeing to Kiku's proposal. "This'll be sweet."

Yukimi watched their exchanges and deducted a few things he silently noticed.

1. Noriyuki and Yuu probably argue a lot.

2. Kiku knows how to handle these situations, at least in this case.

3. They like cards (?).

With the issue resolved they returned to the matter at hand and finished up preparing their new temporary living space. Yukimi left the room, leaving them to it as he went towards his computer and logged on, searching through his mail. All the mail was from editors or the companies he worked with, thanking or congratulating him on a successful papers or something like that. He wasn't paying attention to the screen and managed to catch a hushed conversation coming from the room, the door ajar and carrying their voices out.

"I don't wanna ask him."

"Well I don't either!"

"He'll get mad if we do."

"I'd do it but I almost blew up the microwave."

"That's your own fault stupid!"

"Someone just go ask him!"

He pretended not to hear their room door open fully, ignored the small shuffle of feet that moved over to him, didn't look when they stood close until they tugged hesitantly on his pant leg. Shi's one china blue eye and one red-pink eye, Kiko's and Kiku's russet ones looked up at him.

"Umm…A…C-can we…M-may we.." Kiko tried to get out but kept fumbling over her words. Kiku looked mildly uncomfortable, holding onto Shi's and Kiko's hands. He didn't say anything either, knowing he would end up like his sister, a stuttering mess.

"Do we…umm…get to h-have dinner here?" Shi finally asked, hoping Yukimi wouldn't get mad at her question.

'Oh, yeah, dinner, I totally forgot about that.' He thought, looking at the clock with read 7:00, dinner was usually a here and then thing. Yoite couldn't taste anything so dinner wasn't a large affair and due to the schedule eating was usually at random intervals.

The children grew nervous when he didn't reply for two minutes, shuffling in place and looking back at the others who were watching through the door. They jumped when Yukimi suddenly replied.

"Yeah, sure." He pulled out his phone and wallet as he dialed and began to speak. The children retreated back to the room with smiles. "What do you think we're having?" Hydrangea asked, her voice slightly excited.

"Maybe beef stew, pork, bacon, sausage, eggs, chicken, or-or"

"Hey! Stop drooling on my shoe already!" Yuu said as he pushed his friend.

"Anything sounds good to me, just think! We're having a real dinner!" Kiko said as she spun around, dragging her brother with her as she laughed.

"Is this okay?" Akiyo suddenly asked, drawing their attention, "How long will it be before the process repeats?"

"Hey, stop ruining the mood!" Noriyuki yelled as everyone stopped moving.

"Someone has to! You're getting too excited over this!" Akiyo argued, standing up to his full height. "Just get your hopes up again why don't cha!"

"You are being an ass!" Yuu chimed in.

* * *

><p>Yukimi had long since hung up and had gone to the kitchen, debating on juice or milk, plastic cups or glass cups. He nearly dropped a glass when he heard a loud cry. He placed the cup down and left the kitchen as the crying got louder. Throwing open the door he stared at the sight before him. Noriyuki, Yuu, and Kiko were glaring at Akiyo while Hydrangea and Kiku were trying to calm Shi, who was crying, down. "What is going on in here?" His voice was angry and tense. Walking into the room he surveyed them. Noriyuki had a bruise forming on his forehead, Yuu had a faint one of his left arm and Kiko had a small scratch on her knee. Akiyo on the other hand only had a small bruise that would disappear in an hour or two.<p>

"Akiyo is being a meanie!" Kiko accused, pointing at the accused angrily. "Meanie-weanie!"

"It's nothing you need to know about." Akiyo stated bitterly as he looked at Yukimi.

"You should stop being rude." Yuu said, tone calm, eyes a controlled storm.

They erupted into an argument.

"Shut up!" Yukimi yelled, "You two," He pointed at Yuu and Noriyuki, "go stand by Kiku, and Kiko you separate yourself from him." His directions were followed with only a glance shared between them. "Now, I don't care why you're all arguing but you all better stop and apologize to one another!"

"Whatever." Akiyo stated as he crossed his arms and turned to look at the others, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Yuu and Noriyuki replied as Yukimi stared at them.

Kiko, though, was not so willing to accept his apology. "You made Shi-chi cry! You're a meanie-weanie head! I don't forgive you." She crossed her arms and stomped her foot in defiance.

Akiyo sighed, this wasn't uncommon, and moved over to the youngest member who was sniffling. The blonde bent down and placed a hand lightly on her head, "I'm sorry Shi, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Kiku, Hydrangea I'm sorry for upsetting you both also."

"Forgiven." Hydrangea stated after swatting his hand away from Shi's head. Kiku only nodded, signaling that Akiyo was forgiven. Kiko jumped on the blonde's back, "You're forgiven now!"

Yukimi sighed in relief that he'd managed to avoid a civil war. Now he just had to feed them dinner and send them to bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm not tired!" Noriyuki yelled, "And I'm not taking a bath!"<p>

"Yes you are, get back here!" Yukimi ordered as he chased the kid down. They had been ecstatic at dinner and well behaved but as soon as showers and bed were mentioned some of them took off running. Thankfully Hydrangea managed to catch Kiko and Shi was sane enough to not deny that she was filthy. The girls had finished awhile ago and were now sitting on the couch, asleep. Yuu had gone before them, agreeing quickly but wasn't too happy about bedtime. Noriyuki and Akiyo were the last two and Yukimi had a feeling Akiyo just wanted to defy him while Noriyuki just really didn't like showers.

He managed to catch the scruffy haired child and place him in the bathroom. Demanding he get in the tub, even going as far as locking the door to prevent escape. The child frowned and still wouldn't listen.

"Are they going to be okay in there?" Kiku asked, shifting nervously as Noriyuki yelled.

"Get off me, pervy old man! I'm not taking a shower!"

"Like hell you're not! Get in the tub!" They could hear him order and then there was a splash.

"NEVER!"

More splashes.

"Stop splashing me! Damn brat!"

"Get that away! No soap! What the heck man?" There were more shouts of protest until things got quiet. They scrambled away as the door was finally opened. Yukimi was dripping wet and looked pissed while Noriyuki was dripping wet, curly hair sticking out in random directions as it dried and didn't look too happy. Yukimi turned to look at Akiyo, "You better get in there, now."

Akiyo just walked towards the bathroom, not in the mood to push the stressed man and secretly, he really wanted a shower.

"Bed. Now." Yukimi stated, not in the mood to deal with them. The children stood, the ones who fell asleep were carried into their room. Once Akiyo was finished and their door was closed he sighed in relief. Finally, a moment to himself! He stood and went to take a shower.

Yukimi was almost sound asleep when his door opened a crack. Instinctively he grabbed his gun and waited, pretending to be asleep. "Yuki…Yuki…Yuki." He was poked lightly and he groaned tiredly, it was Shi. "What is it?" He managed to groan out.

"Well umm, Kiku and I were wondering if you had a ummm nightlight..maybe?"

Yukimi sat up and truth be told Kiku was standing next to her, looking mildly uncomfortable as he stared at the floor. "Seriously? A nightlight?" Yukimi asked, there was no way he had one of those. He hadn't had one since he was a little kid.

"No, I don't. Why, you afraid of the dark?"

"…Yeah." They admitted, looking at the floor.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I can leave the hall light on."

They looked up with wide eyes that held disbelief, "Really?"

"Whatever, just go back to bed."

"Alright!" They replied and followed Yukimi back into the hall, only leaving when the light was turned on but left their door slightly ajar so a few streaks of light entered.

Yukimi headed back to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>"Yukimi…Hey…Dude..DUDE! WAKE UP!" Yukimi bolted up straight, grabbing his gun on reflex but stopped when he saw it was only Noriyuki. He groaned, "What is it?"<p>

"Can I have a glass of water?"

With a groan he got up and went to the kitchen and got him some water.

"Thanks man!" Noriyuki chirped when he finished and went back to bed.

Yukimi went back to his room, not even able to reach his bed before Kiko knocked at his door. "Can I have juice, please?"

With a sigh he went into the kitchen, again, and poured her a small glass of juice.

"Excuse me, can I have some toilet paper. The bathroom is out." Yuu stated as he fiddled with his pony tail. With a groan Yukimi went into the bathroom and showed him where the toilet paper was stored.

"Where do I put this?" Kiko asked, holding up her cup. "The sink." He stated, "Now go to sleep."

He walked into his room, glancing at the clock and groaned loudly, it was past three in the morning. Sleep, he wanted and needed sleep. It was so close, almost there…

There was a knock at the door.

"Yukimi I have to pee but I can't find the light." Kiko said and Yukimi wanted to pull his hair out. NOO! NONONONONONONOOOOOOO!

He got up, again, and turned on the light for her, "Is there anything else you need?" He said through his teeth. She stopped and pondered this before smiling, "Nope, not now!"

"Great, go to bed and tell the others to go to sleep."

"Okie dokie!" She said and went back to sleep.

Not four minutes later he could hear her talking, "No, he said to go to sleep!" "I don't know! He's tired?" "Well DUH! Night time is for sleeping!" "You're not a vampire! That doesn't count!" "Whatever, stupid!" "No you are!" "Be quiet!" "Sorry, we'll be quiet."

* * *

><p>Yukimi groaned as he began to wake up, not wanting to get up. If it wasn't for the obnoxiously loud, yet distant, rings coming from his phone he would have gladly went back to sleep. The blonde got up, following the sound into the living room where all the younger children were watching TV, empty cereal bowls placed next to them on the floor. Hydrangea held his phone, speaking with someone as Akiyo was nowhere in sight.<p>

"No Yukimi is not up at this moment in time. No I am not his girlfriend, please refrain from asking such things. I shall pass on the message." Her ever stoic tone stated, "Goodbye, sir."

"Who was that?" Yukimi asked, he made a note to tell her later not to answer his cell unless it was an emergency.

"A man named Tobari Kumohira called. He has requested audience with you today at noon."

"What time is it now?" He asked.

"Half past eleven."

"What! Shit!" He yelled, rushing around to get ready.

"What about us?" Kiko asked as the blonde was throwing on his jacket, "You're not gonna leave us here, right?"

He groaned, "Get ready, all of you, we're leaving in ten minutes."

They scurried away to get ready and met him at the door in ten minutes exactly, dressed in fresh clothes and looked presentable. 'Christ, how am I going to explain them?' Yukimi asked as he led them to his car.

"This is your car?" Yuu asked as he surveyed the Hummer like vehicle, clicking his tongue before this strange look entered his eyes. "No. Maybe later but not now." Akiyo warned, guiding the boy into one of the backseats.

Once piled into the car they left the parking lot, driving at Yukimi's usual unsafe speed that only slowed when cops were around. He even managed to keep Noriyuki from changing the station on several occasions.

"Yukimi, are we there yet?" Kiko asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"When will we get there?" Yuu asked.

"When we do."

"Okay."

Silence

"Now?"

"No, Kiko, we aren't there yet."

"Are we there now?" Noriyuki asked again.

"Why are you going slowly?" Yuu asked, "We'll never get there at your snailpace."

"Be quiet."

…

…

…

"Are we there yet!"

"No! Don't make me turn around!" Yukimi ordered, seriously contemplating on just going without them.

"But I have to go to the bathroom!" Noriyuki yelled.

"You better hold it!"

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!"

"Yes you can and you will!" Yukimi yelled as he speed to the nearest gas station, jumped out of the car and dragged the kid into the bathroom.

Silence.

"Aren't you going to go?"

"I don't need to anymore, it went away."

Yukimi facepalmed before heading back to the car.

"Here are the rules, 1. Don't criticize my driving. 2. Don't stain the seats and 3. We will get there when we do so don't ask. 4. Use the bathroom before we leave, understood?"

They nodded.

"Good, now be quiet."

There was soft whispering here and there from the children but most of the time they just gawked and looked out the windows, faces 'oo-ing' and 'ahhh-ing' at certain things or places. Yukimi didn't even mind that they did that since they were quiet enough after all.

He drove down the familiar road, wondering just what the bed head ninja wanted. The last time they communicated in person was about a month ago, when things had been different. Sure he called once in awhile to check on Yoite (Though he'd deny if asked) or, in one instance, to do a report on the Banten High School where the man taught English. That had been a nightmare.

Hopefully that scary-ish Hanabusa that Yoite speaks so highly of will be there to keep them from killing one another. Though, explaining where these kids came from will raise suspicion but maybe they'll destroy that guy's stuff. He smiled eerily at that thought; he'd love to see that.

He parked the car and turned it off, "We're here." The kids scrambled out, Noriyuki laying on the grass and rolling in it. "Sweet dirt, man, I missed you!"

"Get up already, people are starting to stare." Akiyo ordered with a sigh but no one else batted an eye at the display. Normal? Probably.

"Come on." Yukimi stated, walking ahead and they followed behind him quickly. When reaching the gate he knocked and they waited quietly. Soon enough Hanabusa opened the door with her award winning motherly smile. "Hello Yukimi we were-Oh my," She stopped when she took notice of the seven children, "They're so cute. Come in, I'll go prepare more snacks."

She moved away with grace and a bounce in her step. Once out of ear shot they began to speak.

"Wow, she's pretty!" Noriyuki stated with a large smile, "And we get snacks! Win!"

"She seems very nice." Hydrangea stated as they began to walk.

Yukimi took off his shoes at the door and was about to walk away when Kiko and Shi tugged on his leg. "What is it shrimps?"

"Can you help me untie my shoe?"

"I can't reach the porch."

With a sigh he untied Kiko's shoe and lifted Shi onto the porch. Now that you mention it, Shi is kind of short, even a few inches smaller than the twins. But had no problem climbing into the car yet couldn't climb up the steep step…Whatever.

"Thanks Yuki!" She chirped and Kiko quickly helped pull Kiku up.

Yukimi slid open the door only to be met by shouting, "Finally, what took you so-"

Silence dragged on for a few minutes.

"Yukimi, I didn't know you were like that." Miharu teased from his spot on the couch.

"Dear sweet Buddha, what have you been doing?" Tobari asked before looking at the children, "What has this vial man done to you all?"

"He made me take a bath! Not cool man, not cool!"

"He yelled at me for almost blowing up the microwave."

"That was for a good reason!"

"Yuki saved me from the laundry basket!"

Silence

"…"

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here!" Yukimi said, trying to get back on track.

His efforts were wasted.

"I finished the snacks. I hope you all like tea, biscuits, cookies, and fudge." Hanabusa called as she entered the room with a large tray. Most of the children gave words of excitement but stayed besides Yukimi. After a few seconds of not moving Hanabusa gave a confused look, they seemed excited but weren't moving to eat anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tobari asked, thinking the worst. Yukimi was starving them! Well not really but you never know.

Hydrangea was the one who answered, "If Yukimi says it is alright, we shall."

All eyes were on the tall blonde who just shrugged, "Yeah, they're offering."

"Really! We get three meals and snacks!" Noriyuki asked nearly jumping up and down in excitement. The kids all seemed excited enough, oblivious to the fact that all the other occupants shared a shocked look. "Yes, yes now help yourselves or it'll get cold."

The children swarmed the platter, taking a few things here and there and asking Hanabusa to help poor them tea. "I don't like tea much but thanks Lady." Noriyuki grinned as he chugged it down.

"Tea is more calming, something you are not capable of." Yuu taunted.

"What did ya say Firecracker?"

"Cool it you two." Akiyo warned as he and Hydrangea took a seat on the floor.

They seemed to be enjoying themselves and there was one more chocolate chip cookie on the platter. Shi hadn't tried one yet but Kiko had said they were delicious so trying one wouldn't hurt. As she reached for it her hand collided with Miharu's who also was reaching for the same cookie.

All the children reacted just a second after Shi screamed, jumping to pull her away from the table. She clung to Kiku and Akiyo, whispering something to them. Kiku looked at Miharu before turning back and nodding. "Shi-chi let's play in the yard!" Kiko suddenly voiced as she dragged the girl and her brother from the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Yukimi and Tobari asked, glaring at each other in sync.

Akiyo spun around and pointed at Miharu, "He's the problem!"

"What did Miharu do?" Hanabusa asked, mildly confused. Their hands had only collided for no more than a second.

"There are some things about us that aren't…normal." Noriyuki stated, suddenly serious but as quickly as it came, it disappeared and he went to the door, smiling brightly, "I wanna go play outside too!"

"Yukimi, where did you get these kids?" Miharu asked.

The man shrugged, "They appeared the day after I got this strange phone call."

"We did not 'appear' we were delivered in a box." Yuu corrected as he placed his tea cup down.

"Why, who ships children to random strangers? Especially people like him?" Tobari asked, pointing accusingly at Yukimi.

"We do not know. It is just how things work out. Most places we have gone have not been so kind. We are lucky to have met when we did and get along so well." Hydrangea answered cryptically before sipping her tea.

"How many times have you all been sent out?" Tobari asked curiously.

"I have lost track but with the group I am currently apart of about four or six times." She replied.

"Before this group it was three times before." Yuu stated, frowning into his tea, eyes clouding with memories.

"Not as much as them or the others but I've been around awhile." Akiyo bit out, glaring angrily at the wall before getting up and heading outside.

"What's his problem?" Tobari asked and Yukimi inwardly nodded, that one had an attitude problem.

"I cannot say too much but Akiyo has not been here as long as we have. When he was first put into our group we were weary but eventually accepted him under difficult circumstances. He is not quick to accept outsiders and it probably has to do with why he is here in the first place." Her voice was stoic but she seemed upset.

"He'll eventually warm up to you, maybe. I believe he's still waiting, Kiku has mentioned this to us also." Yuu added.

The atmosphere was pretty gloomy now, Hanabusa could not allow this and clapped her hands, drawing everyone's attention. "Why don't we go outside and play. Hydrangea, do you like flowers by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Yuu, I'm sure you would like to see them as well?" Yuu couldn't say no to her for some reason and they were led from the room.

Yukimi whistled, "She's pretty good at that."

"It's one of her talents."

"Let's get back to business. Why on Earth would you call me-"

"It's an emergency." Miharu stated, green eyes looking into his blue ones. Yukimi took a seat, listening intently to what they had to say.

"Rai-mei was attacked yesterday. If Kouichi hadn't heard the struggle and showed up she may not have been able to get away." Miharu informed him, "They tried to track the attacker down but they couldn't locate him."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?"

"I was attacked this morning. If Yoite and Kouichi hadn't shown up when they did I would have been captured or killed." Miharu stated.

"We've determined it's the same person who attacked Rai-mei and, from what we've gathered, is targeting ninja."

"So I should be on guard and look out for any suspicious happening?"

"Basically, contact us with any information"

"Fine." He stated, "Hey, guess what, seven orphans appeared in my house yesterday!"

Miharu sweat-dropped, but even he knew that was pretty suspicious.

"They seem harmless enough." Tobari stated, "But you should keep an eye on them."

"No shit! Yuu almost blew up my microwave! Do you know how much that would cost to replace it?" Yukimi sarcastically replied.

"That's not my problem." Tobari smirked with mirth.

Hanabusa suddenly opened the door, "Tobari, why don't we let them stay over?"

He nearly choked on his tea and spit it out, "What!"

"They're so sweet and Yukimi can't possibly watch all seven of them every single day. We should help out."

"You just want to baby them!"

"Maybe…Please?"

His resolve died and he sighed, "Alright but not tonight."

"He's like putty in her hands." Miharu smirked devilishly at the display, his teacher could never actually say 'no' to Hanabusa. She was persuasive.

"Well, we should get going." Yukimi stated, knowing that even if he wanted to stay and watch Tobari suffer he needed to leave. The kids had eaten most of the little food he had in his pantry and he needed to stock up.

"Oh, where are you going?" Hanabusa asked sweetly.

"Grocery shopping." He stated sourly.

"Why don't you leave them here, it'll be quicker that way." Hanabusa suggested and Yukimi automatically agreed. "I'll pick them up when I finish."

Miharu led him out, Hanabusa and Tobari watching from the porch, they spoke in hushed whispers all the way to the gate. Just as he opened the gate he was stopped by shouts and running feet.

"Where are you going?" Kiko asked hurriedly, her brother and a few others not far behind her.

"Grocery shopping, I'll be gone fo-"He sighed as Shi attached herself to his left leg. "I'm coming back!"

"No! I wanna go with Yuki!"

"We wanna go to!" Kiko said as she pulled Kiku into the situation. "We wanna go!"

"I would like to go also." Hydrangea stated.

"You seem to have your hands full." Miharu taunted.

"Shut-up." Yukimi muttered before turning back to the crowd, "I can't take all of you."

"Let's decide by a game of rock paper scissors!" Noriyuki suggested ecstatically.

After fifteen minutes Hydrangea, Shi, and Yuu were chosen.

"I don't like that game anymore!" Kiko whined as she pouted, "I really thought I was going to win, stupid Yuu." Noriyuki whined. Kiku and Akiyo didn't say anything, though the former did seem a bit upset that he couldn't go either.

"You can come next time." Hydrangea pointed out, hoping to cheer them up.

"That's true, but you guys better tell us what happened!" Kiko stated, slightly pouting.

"Okay, okay can we go now?" Yukimi yelled, adding to his list to pick up aspirin, lots and lots of aspirin.

"Let's go." Yuu said, trying to remain calm but was inwardly bursting with excitement.

They left the house and got into the car before Yukimi began driving towards the supermarket.

"Yuki, what's grocery shopping?" Shi asked innocently.


	3. Chapter 3:Misadventures in Shopping

So, I still don't own Nabari No Ou, I almost did but then my computer crashed and the pen ran out of ink so…At least I own our seven orphans and this story! Happy New Year everyone! This is my first update, YEAH! XD

So short chapter is short but I think it's enough. I rewrote the beginning twice so hopefully it's suitable. Enjoy and R&R, please.

* * *

><p>The drive to a nearby super market hadn't taken to long but the three lucky children were bursting with silent excitement the closer they grew to their destination. Huddled in the backseats they began to silently whisper excitedly.<p>

"What's a grocery store?" Shi asked curiously.

"A large building, usually, that has many items such as food and clothing that one may buy if they have the correct currency." Hydrangea stated with a slightly stoic far off look. "You can buy many useful things."

Yuu lit up like a Christmas tree, eyes gleaming with a silent mischief and a small smirk had found its way onto his lips. "Useful items you say?" Hydrangea and Shi looked away as he began to lightly chortle under his breath.

Yukimi pulled into an available spot, beating another car to it with only seconds to spare. With a triumphant smirk he pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the door to step out. He was half way to the door when he remembered the children in the backseat.

He opened the door, "Well, are you coming or not?"

They piled out, staying close to Yukimi as they crossed the parking lot. People bustled around them with shopping carts or plastic bags some even carrying larger items. Upon entering Yukimi grabbed a cart and would have continued if Yuu hadn't pulled on his sleeve.

"What?"

Yuu closed his eyes and pointed at the cart's seat and then to Shi who was staring at a crane machine, more importantly the prizes inside of it. Yukimi tried to put two and two together but Hydrangea had already taken it upon herself to scoop the small child up. "Place her in the seat. Shi is likely to get lost."

With a grunt he strapped her in, ignoring the employee staring at them strangely. Yukimi just walked further into the large crowded building. "Whoa, this place is massive!" Yuu said with a low whistle. He glanced at all the signs he could see before one in particular caught his eye.

Yukimi stalked down the aisles, pulling an assortment of food items into the cart, unawares as Shi and Hydrangea added a few other things. Yukimi did catch on as the cart grew heavier than he knew it should have been. Shi looked at the ceiling where a stray balloon had gotten stuck, swinging her legs back and forth softly in the picture of innocence. Hydrangea studied a box of cereal silently, pretending not to notice anything.

"Why the hell are there seven boxes of cookies in here?"

Both didn't look at him, one smiled sheepishly and the other was too intent on studying a box.

"Girls, its best you tell the truth." A dark aura glowed around the annoyed blonde.

"Our group loves cookies."

"I'm only buying one." He picked up the boxes, planning to place them on a random shelf when a small crackling sound caught his attention.

"Yuu seems to have found them." Hydrangea looked at Yukimi as Shi giggled.

"When the hell did he leave!"

"Five minutes ago."

"You two, stay here and don't move." He departed just as a light show started.

"Yuki doesn't look happy." Shi looked at Hydrangea with worry.

"If he hasn't gotten rid of us yet then there's a chance he won't now."

"Will Yuu be OK?"

"For now."

"…"

"…"

"We should help."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Yuu glanced up from his hiding spot, he didn't see the employees. Brilliant, his diversion had served its intended purpose. Now to get back to the others and leave before security spotted him again. With a devious glint in his eyes he started walking amongst the crowded aisles once again.<p>

"There you are!" He froze as his feet no longer touched the ground. He looked up feeling relief when he saw it was only-

Oh dear God.

Yukimi stalked through the aisles with Yuu tucked under his arm, angrily ranting to himself about trouble-making kids and…taxes? It was silent between the two for three aisles.

"Shit, I told them to stay put." Yukimi cussed when he noticed the cart and two children were missing.

"They probably went to make sure you didn't throttle me." He went silent as Yukimi cast his glare at him.

The blonde stalked through the aisles again with Yuu right on his heels, both searching for two people who should have stood out what with one having white hair and the other having violet-hyacinth hair.

Both froze when an employee yelled from behind them. "I found the kid!"

Yukimi and Yuu shared one look before they broke out in a run. Employees began to chase them through the aisles, people moved as they ran past, Yukimi even kicked a stand made out of cans which caused a few of their pursuers to trip and fall. "Nice!" Yuu called as they fled into the animal department.

They hid behind a cat palace, crouching down as the employees searched for them. Yuu turned to Yukimi, "So, what's the plan?"

"We need to find the other two."

"I have a feeling I know where they are." Yuu stated, "Probably near the exit in the back, where the fire alarm is."

Yukimi was quiet, mauling it over before smirking, "I like it."

"But how are we going to get there?" Yuu asked, peeking over the side, "They're everywhere."

Yukimi smirked with confidence as he spotted an abandoned cart.

* * *

><p>Hydrangea stood near the back exit calmly as she quickly readjusted her hair clip. Glancing up she spotted Yukimi running full speed towards her with Yuu placed in the cart, holding a golf club. She turned to Shi and nodded before going to hold the door open as the latter pulled the fire alarm and ran to join her.<p>

Yukimi ran through the open door, coming to a halt and placing Yuu on the ground before they all bolted towards his car. They strapped themselves in as people swarmed from the building in a panic. Yukimi put the car in reverse, nearly backing into another car, and drove out of the parking lot.

"Well that was fun, huh!" Yuu stated excitedly before sweat-dropping at the glares he received.

"What the hell was that back there?" Yukimi asked angrily, all that time and he hadn't bought anything.

"Don't worry Yuki! Here, this' for you!" Yukimi glanced/glared at the cookie Shi offered before turning around. "Where did you get that?"

"You bought them." Hydrangea stated while indicating the box that sat on her lap. "The rest is in the trunk."

"THE ROAD, BLOODY HELL, WATCH THE ROAD!" Yuu shrieked and Yukimi glanced back at the road, swerving around another car and stopping at the red light. "Explain. Now."

"This was not the first time we have had to formulate an escape plan."

"Did you get the video cameras?" Yuu asked but it sounded calm like he was asking if it would rain tomorrow. Hydrangea closed her eyes and picked up a cookie, "Of course," before biting into it.

"Don't worry Yuki we'll be better behaved next time!" Yukimi glanced at Shi then at the road, Yuu continued to gloat and Hydrangea remained silent, only poking at his ego when needed.

"Wait, where's my wallet?" Yukimi dug through his pocket where it should have been. Hydrangea passed it to him from the back seat along with a receipt, "We bought only what was in the cart."

He glanced at the total, nearly swerving off the road. "There's nothing on here!"

"We carried it out the back. Shi got the bags." Hydrangea stated, "We did the peanut butter though."

Yukimi just looked at them before looking back at the road, "Tell me what happened from the beginning."

"We decided to help since Yuu often does get carried away. Shi bought the peanut butter as a diversion. I alerted the censors as Shi grabbed some bags. We went to the other entrance and walked out while they were distracted before re-entering the store and heading to the fire exit. From there everything was child's play." Hydrangea gave Shi another cookie, "I suggest we don't go back to that store for a long time."

Yukimi was silent, mauling over the information in his head as he drove back to his apartment to put the food away. The children helped, asking where certain things went but all in all it went smoothly. Everything was put away and it all fit, mostly. Now he just had to go pick up the remaining children.

They all rode to the house in relative silence.

The peace was shattered when they opened the gate.

The others ran, asking how grocery shopping went and what it was like. Yukimi nearly didn't make it to the porch alive. Hanabusa and Tobari looked down at him with slight surprise. "Oh my, what happened?"

So he explained it all, how Yuu had gone off and how Hydrangea and Shi had carried out a plan, the explanation Hydrangea gave him, and how he ended up with hundreds of dollars worth of food but only bought peanut butter.

"They're not ordinary children." He finally stated.

"Yukimi, this just may be how they've lived." Hanabusa finally replied as she poured him some tea. "Watch them closely and listen to them."

After ten minutes Yukimi and the seven children left, the latter waving at the couple and some even hugged Hanabusa and threw an insult at Tobari.

"You didn't tell him about what happened here?" Tobari looked at his girlfriend who lightly frowned.

"No, these children are special and it's up to Yukimi. Hopefully no harm comes to them."

Tobari looked out at the yard, fire scorched the ground in one area, cats were seated on top of the fence, and some of the grass was uprooted. He felt slightly bad for Yukimi but he could handle himself, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4:Fishy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Nabari No Ou. If I did then Yoite wouldn't have disappeared and blah blah blah!

The ending may be a bit rushed but it can't be helped. XP

* * *

><p>Yukimi quickly glanced at the watch on his wrist, silently cursing under his breath as he drove quickly down the street. Today he had to start on a new article and had scheduled an appointment with his editor to get the materials to write it. First though, he had to drop the seven children in the backseat off at his sister's house or place. He inwardly cringed as he remembered how <em>that<em> conversation had started off. He had called her when he found out both Tobari and Hanabusa were busy as a last resort, and had to explain how these children happened to intrude upon (in) his life.

It had _not _been an easy conversation.

At least Kazuho had managed to calm down, and listen to him. She had then agreed to play babysitter for the afternoon.

Yukimi knew that he owed his sister for this.

He pulled up to the sushi restaurant, which doubled as the home of his sister and her husband. It was a pretty nice place to eat, even if it was a bit small. Luckily, it was closed for the day. All seven kids got out of the car, looking around at their surroundings as they followed Yukimi to the door.

The inside was nice, the wooden floors were clean and the wallpaper gave the place an open atmosphere.

"Finally, I've been waiting for almost half an hour." Yukimi turned towards his sister, Kazuho, as she came from the kitchen.

Kazuho looked over at the seven children in the room and, in turn, they looked at her. A smile slid onto the woman's face. "You all must be the children who Yukimi spoke of."

They all stared at her curiously as she walked closer. Yukimi also watched her, for, he knew his sister didn't show it in front of others, but there was a…quirk in her personality.

"You're all so adorable!" And there it was. Yukimi watched with a face palm as she attempted to pull all the children to her in a large hug.

As Kazuho babbled on, most of them were becoming uncomfortable and Kiku looked a bit…

"Ah, Kazuho, I think you're suffocating Kiku," Yukimi stated with a sigh.

"No, Kiku's just clause-o-phoric," Kiko said, pronouncing the word the best she could. "This happens sometimes."

"Oh, you're twins?" Kazuho asked after releasing Kiku, who was then led by Hydrangea to a booth to lie down.

"Yep!" Kiko stated proudly.

Yukimi decided now was the time to escape and he was almost at the door when Kazuho called to him, "Yukimi, you better be back by seven. Good luck!"

Yukimi responded with a muttered response and left.

* * *

><p>"Ka-nee what are we going to do?" Shi asked as she looked at Kazuho.<p>

"Well, have you eaten lunch yet?" Kazuho asked. She hadn't thought about what they could do until right then. A restaurant really wasn't a place that would be suitable for their attention span.

"No, man, I'm starving!" Noriyuki declared and picked up Shi. Spinning around in circles, he chanted, "Food, food, food!"

"You'll make yourself and Shi sick if you keep spinning like that." Yuu warned but Noriyuki only laughed as he stopped spinning and clumsily teetered from side to side with Shi still in his arms.

"How does sushi and some ramen sound?" Kazuho asked and was surprised by the confused looks she received.

"Sushi?"

"Y-you've never heard of sushi?"

"Oh, it's that fish stuff, right?" Noriyuki asked, "I had it once before."

"Fish?" Yuu asked, trying to recall if he had ever had the food before.

"It's settled then," Kazuho stated. She sat the children at a booth, then she went to prepare the restaurants most popular food. These kids were missing out if they never had sushi before. Just what had Yukimi been feeding them if not sushi?

After preparing them, Kazuho placed the rice bowls and sushi platters before their designated person. They thanked her right before she went back to get drinks.

"W-what is this?" Yuu asked, examining the sushi roll on his plate before poking it with his chopsticks.

"She already said: sushi, duh!" Kiko stated as she ate her second piece of sushi.

Yuu glanced at the food again but didn't touch it. "I'm not sure about this," he said, still skeptical.

Noriyuki laughed before he stuffed another piece into his mouth. "It's not _fishy_, Yuu." He laughed at his own pun as the others tried to ignore it, when Shi spit back out her first bite onto her plate. Hydrangea handed her a napkin and the younger took it, and then tried to wipe the taste from her mouth.

"You see, even Shi does not like it," Yuu pointed out.

"That lady made this for us. It doesn't matter if you don't like it." Akiyo said with a sigh as he ate another piece of sushi. In truth, he wasn't a big fan. Yuu inwardly groaned as Akiyo and Hydrangea gave him the stare, a familiar one that meant 'set-an-example-and-deal-with-it', which they had long ago established because Kiko, Kiku, and Shi were younger than them and looked up to them, so they'd probably learn habits from them.

He hesitantly lifted up the sushi and brought it to his mouth, but made the mistake of inhaling the scent. The chopsticks clattered onto the table as the sushi fell. Yuu tightly held his nose as he tried not to be sick. That smell, oh it was so gross! His whole nose burn burned as the smell crawled through his nostrils; he could even taste it in his mouth.

"He's gonna hurl!" Noriyuki cried as he evacuated from his spot next to him. Yuu stood and bolted past him toward the bathroom.

"What's going on in here?" Kazuho asked as she rushed in at the noise.

"Yuu threw up," Akiyo stated.

"If he didn't feel well, he should have told me." Kazuho said as she looked at the bathroom door with concern.

"No, he and Shi-chi don't like sushi! Shi-chi spit up hers," Kiko corrected, but it wasn't in a mean way.

"What?" Kazuho asked in shock. How could those two not like sushi?

"Sorry Ka-nee," Shi said as she looked at the floor.

"No, it's alright. Sushi, I guess, just isn't for everyone."

At that moment Yuu wobbled out of the bathroom. "Do you have any mouthwash?"

"Yes, there should be some in the bathroom upstairs," Kazuho led Yuu out of the room, leaving the others alone.

"Can Yuu really not handle sushi?" Noriyuki asked with a questioning look.

"I think it was the smell that got to him," Akiyo answered, but if he'd known that it wasn't Yuu just being picky, Hydrangea and he wouldn't have given him that stare.

"Kiku, are you finished?" Hydrangea asked the only one still seated at the table. He nodded and picked up his dishes, the others soon followed suit and headed towards the kitchen. They split the task of cleaning the dishes; Noriyuki and Hydrangea would wash them, the three youngest would dry, and since Akiyo was the tallest he put the clean dishes away.

As Shi finished drying a bowl she looked towards the hallway when she heard a door open and close. Curiously she wondered out of the room and down the hallway. Peering around the corner she spotted someone whose back was facing her. He had really dark hair and his clothes were also dark in colour.

* * *

><p>Yuu had finally gotten the taste out of his mouth and had headed back downstairs when he spotted a shadow of a person. Thinking it may have been one of the others, he moved to look, but something moved past him, the movement had wind whistling in his ear before it disappeared altogether. The shadow was no longer there.<p>

He saw Shi, who stood in the other door way, looking at him. "Did you see it too?"

He nodded but before he could do anything Kazuho walked over to them. "There you two are-what's wrong, you both look a little pale." She placed her palms on their foreheads for a moment.

"When is Yuki-nii coming back?" Shi asked as Kazuho removed her palm.

"In about an hour," Kazuho answered as she stood and led them back to the others.

After a few minutes, Kazuho managed to locate her old dollhouse and Barbie's for the girls to play with. For the others she dug up some of Yukimi's old things. She sat down with a small smile, and watched them as they played. When she had first heard Yukimi mention that he had seven children staying with him, she'd jumped to conclusions because, seriously, who wouldn't have? Seven kids don't just show up at the door for Buddha's sake! When he had finished explaining things, she had been unsure if she wanted to watch them. They sounded suspicious and like a load of trouble. She wasn't sure how her brother could just get sucked into these things and, as his younger sister, she decided to help him. But, as she watched them, Kazuho found herself growing to like them, even if two of them didn't like sushi.

"I said I wanted it!" Noriyuki whined as he tugged on the fake light saber. Yuu tugged back, "No, you'll just hit me with it!" The two continued to argue, but before she could say anything, the front door opened and Miharu walked in.

"Miharu, what a surprise." Kazuho was shocked to see Miharu standing there but from the look he was giving her, she understood. "Follow me into the back and I'll get you something."

The two disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes before Kazuho walked out in a hurry. "Everyone there's been a change of plans. Miharu here is going to watch you while I'm gone."

"When shall you be back?" Yuu asked with a small frown. Kazuho only sadly smiled, "As soon as I am able to. Now you all better behave for Miharu." With that she was out the door.

"Did something bad happen?" Yuu asked, but Miharu only faintly frowned before the expression quickly disappeared.

"Don't worry about it," Miharu stated, "Unless you have a problem with Kazuho being gone."

Yuu tsk'd and turned away from him, "I was only concerned that what has happened would affect us, nothing more."

The others didn't reply; going back to their previous activities as Miharu gazed out the window, lost in his thoughts.

All was fine for awhile, but, as time wore on, the kids grew anxious. "Miharu, you should play dolls with us!" Kiko suggested all of a sudden. She tugged on the boy's shirt vigorously until he gave in.

Miharu was made to hold a Ken doll, renamed Toko, and follow Kiko's story line, which was everywhere, but Hydrangea and Shi didn't seem to have any problems with it. The boys had even tried to help him when Kiko started to talk about playing dress up. This led to him watching Noriyuki perform some magic tricks, watch Yuu and Noriyuki fight, have Akiyo split the two up, and return to square one.

Miharu was moving 'Toko' up the doll house stairs with 'Ai' following, when the doll stopped as the front door opened.

"Oi, what are you doing here brat?" Yukimi asked tiredly.

"Kazuho left something in the kitchen," Miharu lied and the two disappeared into the aforementioned room for a few minutes before finally emerging.

"Are we going yet?" Kiko asked tiredly, and was pouting by the time Yukimi shook his head no.

"Ah, man!" Noriyuki groaned; he was tired of being here with absolutely nothing to do.

"Quiet brat," Yukimi snapped and began walking towards the door. "I'll be back."

When the door closed Miharu's ears filled with complaints.

"Miharu, why did Yukimi leave us here?" Kiku asked, calmly, but he was clearly upset.

"Someone he's close to was hurt very badly," Miharu replied and the upset looks died away, replaced with stoic ones, worried ones, and even ones he knew all too well: the mask of indifference. "Don't worry he'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>It was nearly three in the morning when Yukimi returned looking weary and worn out. All the children were scattered across the floor, asleep. He walked towards were Miharu lay on the booth and woke him up. "He'll be fine."<p>

Miharu let out a sigh in relief.

The two loaded the kids into the car and drove, first dropping off Miharu, before returning to Yukimi's apartment and he placed the children in their beds. With a sigh, Yukimi returned to his own bed, but could not fall asleep. All the information he'd received was circling vigorously 'round in his head. There was no way _that_ was happening, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…Hello? –Hides behind Yukimi as rotten vegetables are thrown-**

**Yeah, I missed you too! It's been maybe a month or so but I CAN EXPLAIN-ish…**

**I have a Beta, a friend of mine from school which we shall call Supermegafoxyawesomehot or just debb for short. Only bad part is that she doesn't know the series and is a slow Beta. This means I have to explain a lot of things and threaten her with pipes because rocks are just not available during a school day.**

**Well, the '-ish' part comes from the fact that this has been done for awhile but I just hadn't gone through and fixed up some things. BUT, they're done now so, we cool?**

**-Runs away from giant boulder-**

**Anyway, starting next chapter I'll be including little facts in the author's note. Just some things like where the inspiration for the chapter came from, things my Beta pointed out, and about the seven children. **

**Hope to see ya'll next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: What Just Happened

Disclaimer: I almost owned Nabari No Ou, but a sandwich slapped me in the face :'(

Chapter Five

Kiko was mindlessly watching cartoons from her upside down position, lightly swinging her legs back and forth before letting them rest against the pillow, only to restart not even six seconds later. The little girl felt lethargic but also antsy at the same time. Kiko grabbed a pillow that she had earlier knocked off the couch, and hugged it before turning to the other child next to her.

Shi was sitting next to her, brushing a Barbie doll's platinum blonde hair, eyes flickering towards the television once every few minutes. Once in a great while, Shi would look up at the clock then glance back at the doll, her short hair covering her expression. Kiko wouldn't be surprised if Shi was worried or sad about everything, about Yukimi.

"I'm bored!" She finally complained, nearly smacking her twin-who was seated on her other side-in the face by accident. The boy merely sighed, and tried to attempt to read, but couldn't focus.

"I'm bored too!" Noriyuki agreed from the floor where he and the other three were engaged in another UNO game, "It seriously has to be against some law to leave us here for _three hours_! I'm bored as hell!"

"There most likely is a law prohibiting it, but I never want to be stuck at that restaurant again." Yuu stated, his nose crinkling at the memories that had transgressed just the previous day. Shi shivered from the couch in agreement, recalling the sushi.

"Remember what Mrs. Kazuho said." Hydrangea reminded as she placed her doubles onto the pile, "UNO."

Noriyuki threw his cards into the air in exasperation, "I know, but he can't seriously expect us to sit around and do _nothing_, right?" And there was the doubt. Each one of them weren't used to these circumstances. Usually they would be sleeping at parks and rummaging around town for food by now, but this time was different. They had a place to sleep, food to eat, and someone who was, in a sense, looking out for them.

"He's not used to the idea of children and their needs." Akiyo darkly commented.

Yuu only sighed, knowing that Akiyo wasn't the most trusting when it came to outsiders being 'kind'. It was true that they should be weary, but they all felt rather anxious, like something good may come out of this, "Akiyo, there is no need to be so harsh on him. He actually agreed to take us in, so for the time being we should show some gratitude."

Akiyo only glared at the wall while his grip on the UNO cards tightened to the point that they were nearly bent in half. Noticing their state, he loosened his grip and attempted to smooth them out, "I know, but you can't deny that this feels weird."

He was about to add that after the set eight months they'd probably be returned, when Kiku turned off the television, purposely coughing to stop him. Akiyo only inwardly sighed, he knew that he should stop being a wet blanket, but he couldn't help it... he didn't want them to get hurt.

"You never know, somethin' good might jus' come outta this." Noriyuki stated with a far off look. Yuu noticed but didn't say anything; some things are better left unsaid, after all.

"I wanna go outside. It's too stuffy!" Kiko suddenly piped up, sitting right-side-up on the couch excitedly, "We could go to the park."

Noriyuki jumped up, bumping fists with Kiko, "That's an awesome idea!"

The others instantly perked up at the thought of getting some fresh air, but there was one issue they would have to resolve first.

"What about Yukimi?" Yuu asked, knowing that everyone else didn't want to anger the man by just leaving, even if they all were just a few blocks away. "He may arrive back before we do."

"Dude, I got it!" Noriyuki exclaimed before hurrying around the room before coming back with a sheet of paper and a pen, "We'll leave a note!" He beamed like he'd just discovered something truly amazing. The others though weren't too sure, it was Noriyuki's idea afterall, but it was the only idea they had; besides, Kiku was beginning to look a bit green from being cooped up in the apartment for so long.

In the end Hydrangea wrote the note, laid it on the table were Yukimi would see it, and left.

* * *

><p>Yukimi cursed profanities under his breath as he glared at his car, which looked oh-so-innocent, but he knew the truth! It was evil, and was getting revenge for all the times he'd nearly burned out the engine, complained about mileage, about the price of gas, and for not cleaning the inside or outside properly (Which was gross since he found some strange species of insect living in his trunk...It's a good thing the kids didn't notice). So, of course, of all the times it chose to break down it would be <em>the moment<em> when he needed to get home, call that bed-head for updates, whip up some dinner to keep everyone quiet, work on his article, and ,more importantly, to go buy some painkillers! In a fleeting moment of anger he kicked his car, cringing when the pain coursed up the nerves in his leg.

Car: 1

Yukimi: 0

"Damn it!" He cursed, holding his injured foot in pain. There was just too much stress being piled on him at the moment, and now he had to add his car to the list, "I really hate you right now." The car remained silent, but Yukimi knew it was mocking him, laughing at his pain.

'Great now I think a car can laugh. I really need to cut back on those sci-fi movies.' Yukimi thought to himself as he facepalmed.

"Do you need a lift?" He turned around to see Keiko, one of his editors, staring at him from inside her car. He tried to deny it, but she wasn't buying it. The woman got out of her car and opened up the hood on his car, "Some of the wires have been cut."

"What?" Yukimi stood next to her and peered under the hood and sure enough most of the wires were cut. "Just great." He mumbled, it probably was a warning to stay away from the case he was currently on. Too bad, that asshole messed with the wrong man's car! For that, they would pay dearly.

"Hmmm, I'll call a tow." Keiko stated, already dialing the number. She talked for a few minutes before hanging up, "Would you like a ride? You seemed to be in quite the rush earlier."

With no other options available he slid into the passenger seat, mulling things over and making a mental reminder to get the parking lot footage sent to him later on to see if the perp was caught on camera. Man, he really did not need this right now! Things like this weren't extremely uncommon, but this was different. It was a warning from both sides, he was sure of it.

Yukimi was distracting himself from the pregnant silence by checking out the car. The paint was a dark black, the body work was excellent, and he could tell the car was only a month old at the hit him as he looked at the car: It was an English car, a Jaguar, if he remembered correctly. He had written a small article about it once, but this was a newer model.

"What car is this?" He asked.

"Jaguar XKR-S coupe." Keiko replied, her eyes never leaving the road as she fiddled with the radio.

Yukimi whistled, "Must of cost an arm to get this, it's not even supposed to be out for another few months."

"A friend of mine who I worked with pulled some strings. It was repayment for a favor."

Yukimi didn't push further, his attention was snagged by the music coming from the speakers, "Opera?"

"What, you don't like it?" She replied. Yukimi just shrugged, "Just didn't peg you as the type to listen to opera."

"It's soothing, but also great to have on while thinking. The way the tempos change and the how the singer's voice rises and falls is comparable to the life's rises and falls." Keiko glanced his way from the corner of her eyes, smiling a bit, "Besides, it's far better than most of that pop music. What do you listen to, rap?"

"No, never could really get into the whole rap thing. The older music is what I like, stuff that has a meaning to it and doesn't make my ears bleed." He replied offhandedly. It was the truth, he listened to more alternative or rock, but it was mainly from America. He had gotten stuck on it during his sophomore year in high school when he had to help out an American transfer student who was failing language arts, and worst of all was that the guy decided to befriend him. He would have failed at it too if it wasn't for Yukimi failing his English class, which he hadn't wanted to take in the first place, but in the end they became friends, though, Yukimi hadn't seen him since the summer before Senior year, apparently he had gone back to America.

"I never pegged you as the old type," Keiko teased, throwing his own words back at him before fiddling with the station again. Eventually it ended up on some station that played a mix of older and newer music, which satisfied both of them.

Yukimi let his fingers tap along to the beat, reminiscing about the summer he once visited America with aforementioned transfer student. The guy lived somewhere in Rhode Island in one of the bigger cities. Yukimi remembered some of the bigger things about the place, like a few of the art museums and then the road trip they took to New York for a concert. Another thing was as soon as they landed at the airport his friend went to this 'Dunkin Donuts' place and downed about twenty of these donuts, which were fat too sweet, before buying a crap ton of lemonade, saying something like how he couldn't get that stuff in Japan. It was true, and Yukimi had been thankful until he had eaten some girl scout cookies. He couldn't recall what kind they were, only that he really liked them.

Shaking his head to push the memories away, he refocused his attention towards the road but caught sight of a photo. He leaned closer and saw it was a picture of five dogs, each of a different breed, but he recognized a Hokkaido and a Japanese spitz.

"The one on the far left is an Akita inu, the one next to it is a shikoku. The black one is a Kai Ken, while the other two are a Hokkaido and a spitz." Keiko suddenly stated, "Their names are William, Alice, Kuro, Rinto, and Murakumo."

"All of them are yours?"

"Only Alice, Rinto, and Murakumo. William died two years ago and Kuro had a tumor, but he was too old for surgery."Keiko replied before quickly changing the topic, "Do you have any pets?"

"I had a cat but he died." Yukimi replied, remembering the cat he'd taken care of until it died of old age a few years ago.

"Why not adopt another cat then?"

"My apartments cramped enough as it is." He replied quickly, wanting to end the conversation. It was one thing having to explain things to his sister and the others-all of whom who had jumped to repugnant conclusions at first-now just imagine how it would sound to a stranger. Not pleasant.

Thankfully Keiko didn't pry into it, instead asking for the address to the apartment complex. Yukimi told her the coordinates and relaxed as all conversation ceased. He listened to the hum of the car, watching pedestrians carry out mundane tasks such as talking with neighbors or buying groceries. That was another thing. How was he going to afford getting his car fixed? As of right now he only had enough for rent, food, and electricity, yet he also had other bills to pay.

Yukimi sighed, there was no way he would be able to get all the money he needed to pay off everything. He would have to pick and choose: No more take out, which means he would have to cook. Yukimi wasn't a terrible cook, though his sister was the real chef, he was efficient. It was his lazy habits that stopped him from really cooking.

"Do you know anything about that restaurant?" Keiko suddenly asked, indicating towards his window. Yukimi looked out and instantly recognized the place.

"Yeah, my sister and her husband run the place. It's nothing fancy, but their sushi is really good."

"Really, then I'll have to stop by sometime and try it." Keiko replied, the stop light turning green.

"Do you live around here?" Yukimi asked mainly out of courtesy.

"No, I live closer out near the Redwood Forest."

"That's pretty far from here." Yukimi absent mindedly replied, doing the math in his head. It would take her just over forty-five minutes to drive home from here, and another fifty minutes if there was traffic.

"It's manageable, but that's why our usual meeting place is a bit from here. It's in the middle of both our residences." Keiko informed him while pulling up towards the complex, "I believe this is your stop."

"Thanks for the ride." He replied while getting out of the car.

"It's not a problem. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow morning. If you need a ride, you know my number and I'll have the auto company call you."

Yukimi rubbed the back of his head as she drove away, thinking of how much those repairs would cost before sighing again at the thought of what awaited him once he walked through his door. Without a doubt someone would complain about being bored, then they would be hungry, Yuu and Noriyuki would fight over something ridiculous, and then they would find some other way to bother him. On top of that was the Nabi world, finding a bus route to his meeting, and attempt to keep his landlady from listening to his neighbors, some of whom who were intent on getting him kicked out, which would lead to questions, which would lead to answers, and then he would be kicked out and have to live with his sister until he found another apartment, but he probably never would find another, so he'd have to ask Thobari for help while nearly dieing in the process, fall into a depression and eventually lose his job, and-

'I really should stop watching those soap operas, they're really fucking with my head.' Yukimi sighed, something he was doing a lot of these past few days, as he reached his door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He knew he had made sure the door was locked before leaving, even telling all seven kids to keep it locked and to not answer the door unless it was someone he'd introduced to them or himself, which was just for safety since every year, without fail, someone's apartment would be robbed. The robberies never occurred in the same month or day, which made the whole thing seem random. Yukimi had yet to be robbed, and he planned on keeping it that way.

As he was about to finish opening the door his thoughts took a darker turn. Earlier the wires in his car had been cut, which was a warning since they could've just killed him by messing with a few things, such as the brakes. What if they had gotten to his apartment too? 'Well, they probably weren't expecting a bunch of kids.' Yukimi thought to himself, imagining the look of surprise when they encountered all seven kids. It probably didn't happen, but just in case he clutched his gun that he concealed in his suit jacket as he walked inside. "Hey, brats!"

He glanced around, noticing the box of UNO cards on the coffee table, the pillows on the sofa weren't properly in order, and a book was laying on the couch. He stalked through the apartment like the ninja he was, checking rooms, before finding a folded sheet of paper on the table. Yukimi opened it and read through it:

_Dear Yukimi,_

_The others and I shall be going to the neighborhood park for air._

_-Hydrangea_

He relaxed briefly that they were alright. He placed the paper down and made a mental note to scold them later, just as he spotted an envelope by the window which was now open. Cautiously he moved towards it and picked it up, tearing it open and reading through it, his fingers crumpling the paper. A flurry of curses flew through his mind as he raced out of the apartment, locking the door behind him, hurrying to take out his cellphone.

"_Hello Yuk-"_

"Cut the pleasantries. There's a problem." Yukimi snapped, dodging a car as he ran across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>~Earlier~<strong>

"Man, the sun feels awesome!" Noriyuki exclaimed, rolling around on the grass with relish at the feeling. He planned on getting at least twelve grass stains, throwing dirt at Yuu, and ruining at least one moment before he called it quits for the day.

"Your skin will start to itch if you keep rolling around like that." Yuu warned while pushing the swing Kiku was on.

"oh, shut it ya ol' man."

"What did you say, pig?"

"I'm not a pig you horse-head!"

"Insolent jerkwad!"

"Wheee!"

"Kiko, get down from there!"

"She's fine, _mother_."

"Stop comparing me to women!"

"Yuu, your blood pressure is going to skyrocket if you don't calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

Hydrangea and Akiyo were a bit further off, sitting on the weather worn monkey bars, blocking out the two boys' bickering while idly chatting and enjoying the warm weather. Every few minutes Akiyo would look over to make sure no one was injured, Hydrangea doing the same but subtle when doing so. At this point in time Noriyuki was trying to tackle Yuu, causing Akiyo to sigh as he messed with something in his pocket.

"It is normal for them. It means they must be enjoying themselves." Hydrangea stated with her head tilted towards the sky.

Akiyo smiled at her before looking up at the clouds also, liking the feel of the wind blowing against his skin and through his hair. Laying back he closed his eyes for a moment before beginning to point out certain clouds and named what they looked like. His companion was quiet, but paid attention and sometimes would add something. It was times like these that he really felt slightly content.

"Go fall in a ditch!"

"Go jump off a bridge firecracker!"

Just seconds later Noriyuki flew in between them, successfully ruining the moment, while laughing. Yuu came charging after him, screaming about having dirt thrown at him. Noriyuki gave another laugh before racing off again.

"Good grief." Akiyo mumbled, before looking back to where the three others should be. They all were accounted for.

Nearly twenty minutes later Hydrangea and Akiyo decided that they all should head back in order to, hopefully, beat Yukimi back or if not, they wouldn't be in too much trouble.

"Where's Shi-chi and Kiku?" Kiko asked, drawing everyone's attention before they all started to look around for the two.

"Didn't they go towards the sandbox?" Yuu voiced.

"We should find them and leave. Yukimi will be back soon." Hydrangea advised, gesturing towards the sky where the sun was on a course to the horizon, only a few hours remained before twilight would creep in.

* * *

><p>Shi glanced around the tree quietly, looking in fascination at the small creature before her. It was tiny, had gray fur, and two teal eyes but the left looked a bit strange. It limped slightly, sniffing at trees until turning to face Shi, ebbing back a bit towards longer blades of grass that would hide its small frame.<p>

"Here kitty, I won't hurt you." The cat looked at Shi's outstretched hand critically before slowly drawing closer to her and leaning forward to sniff the doll and then her hand before nudging it, purring happily. Slowly, Shi petted the cat softly, before looking behind her to tell Kiku, but he wasn't there. "Kiku." She called out. He had been right behind her just a minute ago.

Hearing rustling to her left she turned, catching sight of someone dressed in strange gear. As quietly as possible, Shi hid behind one of the trees, the cat at her feet, watching silently as the person walked around, seemingly looking for something.

"Shi!" Kiku called, sounding not too far away. The girl's attention moved towards the area where it was coming from before hearing a branch snap behind her just as the kitten hissed in warning. A large hand clamped itself on her shoulder before she could turn around, the cat hissing and swatting at their feet.

Shi caught a flash of something and looked over just in time to see Kiku throw a butter knife that he'd 'borrowed' from the kitchen earlier right at the man's head, which was dodged, but his grip had lightened enough that Shi could get away. She ran for ten seconds before taking a sudden turn and encountered Kiku.

"Shi!" Kiku called out in a whisper, "Did you bring your yo-yo?"

The girl nodded, taking it out and showing it to him, "We should hurry back." Kiku nodded, slipping a fork out of his sleeve.

The two continued running, not stopping until Shi and Kiku tripped on something and toppled over one another, landing by a picnic table in a more open area. "Ouch." "Owwww."

"Are you alright?"

Shi nodded as they both glanced at their skinned knees and hands. Hearing rustling, the two crawled under the table, trying to stay low so the wild, long grass covered them. Kiku held the fork tightly as Shi clutched the yo-yo, both watching and waiting but after a few minutes of nothing happening they lifted their heads only to jump in surprise when something heavy landed on the table above them. They scrambled out to avoid the man as he tried to reach for them. Kiku threw his fork blindly as they rolled out from under the table and tried to run away, which worked until the guy teleported in front of them.

They backed up a bit, but the man simply walked toward them, his longer stride equal to four of their steps. He reached forwards to grab them only for a steak knife to implant itself at his feet, a flaming card following and landing on his arm. Another steak knife was thrown and was dangerously close to grazing the man's elbow.

Seeing her opening, Shi used her yo-yo to hit the man in the face before running away with Kiku towards the area the knives and flamming cards were coming from.

"Are you both alright?" Hydrangea asked, falling back towards the path with them and Kiko. Akiyo glanced back at them, whispered something to Noriyuki and Yuu, who were lighting cards on fire, before throwing one last card and falling back as well.

Back at the park, the group stayed in a well populated area to regroup. Noriyuki was shuffling his deck of cards, expertly doing a few hand tricks while Yuu fiddled with the lighter he'd picked up a few months back. Hydrangea was assessing the damage, thoroughly examining Kiku and Shi's hands and knees. Once Kiku's examination was finished Kiko nearly tackled him, hugging him before offering him one of the butter knives she had on her, which he calmly accepted, hiding it in his sleeve.

"Uh-oh." Kiko suddenly said while looking over towards the woods and spotting a familiar blonde man, who happened to look over and see them. He stalked towards them looking angry, out of breath, and...relieved?

"We're in trouble." Noriyuki said tiredly.

"You don't know the half of it." Yukimi heatedly stated, and thus began the walk back to the apartment.

Yukimi remained in a stony silence as he led them back, his mind reeling from the what-ifs that could have happened today. He had caught sight of the ninja in the forest and knew that it was the person who'd been hired to warn him. They probably planned on kidnapping or threatening him through the kids because they were defenseless. Shit, wasn't Yoite and his car enough? Though Yoite was probably more of a warning for Miharu to stay away, shit he really didn't need this. Both of his jobs were trying to kill him! How unfair is that?

He glanced back at the kids, taking in their unusual silence and how Shi was cradling her shoulder a bit while looking at the ground, nearly tripping a few times. They all looked really worn out. Looking forwards he decided that he would set some rules down, something he really should've done in the beginning, and scold them. Besides, he had other things he needed to do.

Once they arrived back Yukimi sent them to take showers, relieved when no one argued, and instructed them to put their dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. It was only twenty minutes in when something went wrong. At that time, Hydrangea, Kiko, and all the boys, excluding Kiku, had finished and were seated on the sofa in fresh pajamas when Kiku appeared in the doorway looking rather pale.

"What's the matter?" Yukimi asked, hoping that the boy wasn't getting claustrophobic again.

"Well, I know we're not supposed to say anything but," the smallest boy avoided eye contact with everyone, "C-could you take a look at Shi's shoulder."

"What's wrong with her shoulder?" Akiyo asked, standing up. Hydrangea also awaited the answer with hidden apprehension.

"I don't know, but I saw a bruise."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Yukimi demanded to know.

Kiku looked at Akiyo for the OK before speaking, "Shi encountered someone in the woods before I arrived and distracted him long enough for her to get away. We later encountered him again, but the others arrived in time to help us."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know, he was dressed all in dark clothing and wore a mask."

"Shit," Yukimi muttered just as Shi entered the room. He called her over, "I need to take a look at your shoulder." The child replied and let him pull her collar down to reveal her shoulder, which had a brown and yellow bruise in the shape of a hand. Shi slightly winced when he poked it, tears gathering in her eyes, but she didn't cry.

"Both Kiku and Shi scraped their hands and knees." Hydrangea remarked, ignoring the look Akiyo was giving her.

Yukimi sighed as he stood up and went to get two washcloths and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He poured some of the liquid onto the rags and had them place the rag on their knees after warning them it would sting. For Shi's shoulder he simply told her it would be sore for a few days, but there wasn't much he could do for a bruise.

"Now listen up you brats, there's going to be some rules around here: 1. No leaving without my knowledge. 2. Keep the door locked at all times. 3. Don't answer the door unless I've introduced you to them or it's me. 4. Unless it's an emergency do not use the phone. 5. Do not touch or turn on the stove. 6. Do not keep things from me. 7. You will eat all your vegetables. 8. If you make a mess then clean it up. 9. More rules will be added later. 10-"

_mew_

"Why is there a cat in my house?" Yukimi asked, staring at the small gray fur ball that was pawing at Shi's pant leg.

"Technically, this is an apartment." Noriyuki corrected, but was ignored in favor of the cat.

"So cute~" Kiko suddenly yelled, scooping the kitten up and hugging it close to her, talking to the cat as it mewed, purring.

Yukimi watched quietly, his temper getting the better of his as the others gushed over the cat, before reaching his breaking point, "Enough!" He took the cat out of Kiko's hands and held it, "Why on earth is there-" The cat licked his face and he paused, staring at the kitten.

"Can we keep her?" Shi asked, Kiko and her putting on their puppy eyes.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work." He lied as the cat climbed up his arm and tried to stand on his shoulder. "Where did it come from."

"It followed me from the park." Shi spoke. That explained why she nearly tripped every few minutes on the way back.

"Can we keep her, please?" Kiko begged.

Yukimi sighed inwardly. He couldn't win, he had a weakness for cats. "Fine, but all of you will have to take care of her."

As Kiko and Shi rejoiced, Yukimi couldn't help but feel that there was irony somewhere in his words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sooo, before you decide to hit me for updating so late...I can explain. This will probably be un-betaed since my friend is confused with my writing style, she says I'm a bit vague, but I rather like it. I want you all to understand what's happening, but I want to leave some of the setting to your imagination. There's also the fact that her computer is broken and she doesn't have the time. Now for those facts that I promised ^_^

-Hydrangea's character design is based of the character that shares her name from the manga Gentlemen's Alliance. The only thing they have in common is probably the looks, but there are a few differences.

-The best way to describe Shi is by looking at Scar from Fullmetal alchemist, her skin tone is just a shade or so lighter and of course her eyes are different.

-Yuu, from what I've realized, has the hairstyle of Hakuren from 07-Ghost and sort of acts like him too.

-Noriyuki is extremely, in the looks department, based off of his namesake in Gai-rei zero, and his headband, for lack of a better description, looks like Barrett's from Rune Factory two.

-Kiku's character is based off of Japan in Hetalia while his sister is my own creation whom appeared originally in Frozen Music, only with different looks and wasn't as hyper, but I'll just say she looks like a genderbent Japan.

-Akiyo, by far, is my own creation, but I've decided on doing something special with him.

-Keiko is original, I wanted her to be kind of a plain Jane but have something to her. By far, when I write her I get this voice actor in my head that talks for her. I don't remember the voice actor very well, but if I remember, I'll let you all know.

-I looked up all the dogs, cars, places in Rhode Island, foods that aren't available in Japan, and even a few other things. I'm not an animal person, but I still included them :')

-Along with the things I looked up, I found out from a blog that most Japanese students take 6 years of English, so if English class is ever mentioned I'm talking about legit American and British English, so language arts will be the Japanese class for legit Japanese u less someone enlightens me to what it's called.

-I don't know why, but I can see Yukimi having an American friend in high school and liking 70-90's American music... I don't know why but it was really unplanned. In the first two drafts, mentions of his high school life were never mentioned. Oh, well.

-William and Alice are named for William Shakespeare and Alice in Wonderland, both English. Rinto is the male version of the Vocaloid Rin Kagamine and Murakumo's name will later be revealed upon.

-I learned that Yukimi likes cats? Yup, so I put it in there.

-This chapter has been rewritten three times and I'm satisfied with the end result... For now.


End file.
